


The getting of wisdom

by bookaddict43



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tag to episode 2.06 because I thought it was a bit much Joe laying the guilt trip a bit thick. Danny gives Joe a lecture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The getting of wisdom

Joe trudged wearily up the walk. He was looking forward to just sitting and not thinking. Maybe a beer would come into the equation, and some mindless television watching. Anything to forget the day he’d had.

“Where do you get off…?”

The unexpected voice behind him had Joe turning quickly, but he relaxed as he saw Danny Williams leaning against the door jamb. Maybe he was getting old. First Wo Fat snuck up on him and now Danny?

While Joe appreciated Danny’s detective instincts and his professionalism, he hadn’t attributed any kind of stealth abilities to the man. But that wasn’t the point right now. “What?” he asked as he tried to remember whether he’d ever told Danny where he was living.

“Where do you get off telling Steve he’s responsible for that old man’s death?”

“I said wewere responsible.” Joe shook his head in bemusement at Danny’s apparent knowledge. “How do you…?”

“Do you think he actually listened to that? Do you?” Danny was off and ranting. But it wasn’t the ranting that Joe had observed with Steve. There was no humor and very little softness in the man’s eyes right now. He was glaring at Joe, finger already pointing. His body was coiled and tense and Joe was suddenly a lot more wary of Steve’s partner than he had been before.

“I thought you knew him. If you really did, you’d know he feels guilty about everything and worries all the time he’s not doing the right thing. And of course I know what’s going on! Did you think it was a secret? Are you forgetting I was investigating John McGarrett even before Steve was? Who do you think was there when Steve was going through that box? Me, Chin and Kono, that’s who! We’ve been with him every step of the way and don’t load unnecessary guilt trips on his shoulders if we can help it.”

Danny paused and thrust his face closer to Joe’s. “While I appreciate your help when Steve was on the run, I don’t appreciate what you’re doing to him now. If you know what his father was up to. If you even have any idea; you tell him now. Don’t leave him guessing and worrying. Stop turning him back into some repressed soldier. And stop trying to cut us, his friends, out of things. We want what’s best for him. I’m starting to wonder about you.”

“Danny,” Joe held up a placating hand. “You…”

“Need to calm down?” Danny questioned. “I do not need to calm down. I need for you to stop lying to Steve and to start treating him like the son you call him. If you can’t do that – then leave. No more stalling evidence, no more guilt trips. I’m not standing by any longer and letting you call the shots. So get used to it buddy.”

He whirled and stomped to the door delivering his parting shot over his shoulder. “Call him up now! Make things better!”

Joe snapped to attention involuntarily and stared at the slammed door for a moment before pulling out his phone…


End file.
